


The Fuss About Kissing

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: Friendly Sky With Ponytail-shaped Clouds [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, kid!Martin, kid!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Martin Crieff-Holmes, who is a lovely stuttering aeroplane about five years old, and not completely sure if aeroplanes can kiss, but fortunately he has got a little BAMF best friend called Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuss About Kissing

Martin was laying on the grass, behind the big holly grove, when Molly found him.

‘Booya!’ She hissed into the boy’s ears, and Martin almost jumped into the bush. The girl laughed. ‘Hey, don’t scuttle away! It’s just me, Molly.’

‘Oh.’ Martin’s face turned into the shade of his shining red hair, and his whole looked like a big, freckled tomato. ‘I-I didn’t actually get ssscared. Not really.’ He stuttered. ‘So...’ His thoughts were spinning. Molly looked at him, smiling quite expectantly. ‘Did my brother send you?’

‘No. Why would he send me?’ She looked surprised. Okay, wrong topic. Martin loved to spend his time with Molly, she was a sweet and funny girl, always eager to play, but every now and then he found himself being completely incapable of figuring out what was in his friend’s mind. ‘By the way, which one of your brothers?’

‘I don’t know. I just thought... I just thought...’

But Martin never could tell what he thought, because Molly sat down next to him and her smile with the little gap where she missed one tooth made him forget even his own name for a couple of minutes.

‘Can you keep a secret?’ She whispered and her breath tickled Martin’s neck. He nodded sheepishly. ‘Yesterday Jack kissed Jenny. She made a big fuss but today she kissed him, too! She is so stupid, don’t you think?’

Martin examined Molly with a questioning look on his face. Sometimes he couldn’t decide if the girl wanted an actual answer or just enjoyed that there was somebody around her whom she could talk freely.

‘Have you ever kissed anyone?’ She continued in a chattering way. Martin shook his head. ‘Same to me. But I think, now I am old enough to try it.’

‘Do you think I am old enough to try it?’ He asked with sudden interest.

‘I don’t know. Maybe.’

‘Why?’ He sounded aggrieved. ‘I have already turned five! Like you!’

‘Maybe I should try it.’ She decided. ‘Alright, close your eyes.’

‘What? Why? Who? What for?’

‘Martin, they _always_ close their eyes.’

‘Alright.’

Martin shut his eyes tightly before his friend could have changed her mind.

Molly bent forward and placed a little kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft and warm, and the kiss tingled Martin’s mouth a bit, but in a very pleasant way.

He blinked a few times, then tried to avoid eye-contact with the girl. It was far enough that his stupid ears reddened, he only could hope that his face didn’t do the same this time.

‘How did it feel?’

‘I-It was nice.’ He mumbled. 'You are v-very good at k-kissing.'

'Thank you, Martin.’ Molly smiled softly at him. She was about to leave. ‘Meet you tomorrow.’

‘Wait!’ He shouted, then his eyes fell immediately. Now he must have blushed. ‘Can I kiss you, too?’

‘Can you tie your shoelaces?’

‘No. But aeroplanes never have shoelaces!’ He protested.

‘I am sorry, Martin, but then you are too young for kissing.’ She stood up and rehashed her skirt

‘And if I ask my brother to teach me?’ He sprang to his feet excitedly, but Molly only smiled before waving good-bye and vanishing behind the holly grove.

Martin kicked a pebble thoughtfully and touched his cheek. Aeroplanes didn’t tie shoelaces, but maybe they could learn this kissing thing. He hoped so.


End file.
